Drabbles
by Kayo-San
Summary: Accepting Requests. Naruto drabbles. This soon to be filled collection is dedicated to my friend, who gave me the idea.
1. Sarutobi Hiruzen

Sarutobi Hiruzen at the ripe age of 81 was easily one of the oldest Shinobi alive. At 81, as a _Shinobi _of all things one would think he'd have retired.

At 81 he had completed many things. Countless _Heroic _deeds he could claim them all. He had plenty of money too. A rather broken family he had, but a family none the less.

Better that other war veterans could claim at least. Then again, the whole village was his family. Or so he liked to think.

Which brought us back to present where he wasn't retired. Instead fate found him battling his former student now traitorous Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. Around them, a purple cubical barrier cut them off from the rest of the world.

In Konoha, chaos reigned, gigantic snakes battled equally enormous toads. Konoha nin battled against the combined forces of Suna and Oto. Konoha Shinobi were in their element. Suna nin found themselves overwhelmed. Oto was supressed easily enough.

Despite this, Suna and Oto did not relent in their attacks. All were captured in the thrall of battle. None were able to escape the carnal need to rip, tear and _kill. _

The battle raged on. However, a chill soon settled upon the battlefields. The presence of a _God _so thick and oppressive.

Sarutobi Hiruzen

Sandaime Hokage twice instated.

Kami no Shinobi

His time drew near.

He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Such was his death.

**_As the Reaper finally stopped laughing..._**


	2. Hashirama Senju

Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage

Konoha was starting to fallen apart. From within. That, he knew.

It started, very small. Uchiha Madara, despite everything he caused and did. Hashirama couldn't find the heart to _hate_ that man.

He had, in the end been a creator of Konoha. In the end, he blamed Tobirama. His brother hated all Uchiha. Madara wanted power. He had hate and had gotten said power. _By killing Izuna._

Perhaps Izuna had let Madara. Fact remained that Madara had killed his younger sibling. Who was Hashirama kidding? They were _Shinobi. _Power was absolute.

Hashirama tried. Oh he tried so very hard. But as Madara would say, It wasn't hard enough. The Uchiha felt oppressed. That they realized when they chased Madara away.

Then came the battle a the Valley of the End. Yeah. Hashirama knew, both the Senju brothers tag teamed and defeated Madara. Blasted him to smithereens.

What a waste. Hashirama regretted it, he knew that had Madara not defected, Konoha would not be so divided. It would be greater. It would have been the _Greatest. _What had been done, was done.

Sometimes, Hashirama wondered.

_Why hadn't he asked?_

_Why didn't they said anything?_

_Why did you leave?_

**_Why did it come to this?_**

As he lay dying from his battle, Tobirama seated by him. Watching. Overseeing. Knowing. As he took his last breath.

_**I hope you can someday forgive me, I don't hold anything against you. Madara**_

End

I can say that this didn't turn out the way I hoped.

But anyway. This was a suggestion I got from Dorylus. Hope it meets your standards!


	3. Uchiha Sasuke

Valley Of The End

"Come back, Sasuke!"

"Konoha has made me **weak!"**

"I...will get power! And avenge my clan! Let me go!"

"I won't let you! I promised Sakura-chan! I'll fight you! And drag you back to the village if I need to!"

"Fool. You cannot stop me..."

**Kyuubi Rasengan!**

**Cursed Chidori!**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Huh? Am I...crying?_

_No it's just the rain._

_Weaking, foolish thinking. Deluding himself into thinking he could beat me. _

_Fool._

_Pitiful._

_Now, to Sound._

_I will use Orochimaru._

_Gain his knowledge._

_Then I will discard him._

_Should I?_

_Is power worth it?_

_My..broth...no...teammate?_

**_Why am I hesitating?_**

**_Why can I not move!_**

_My resolve is wavering._

_Yes, just to __**kill **__that __man._

_I __need __that power._

_Orochimaru can give me __**more!**_

_This is my decision._

_The Mangekyo._

_Curse seal._

**_The light shall fade from the bearer's eyes._**

Fin.

Well this is the shortest so far and hopefully I managed not to bungle this up.

Once again another suggestion by Dorylus


End file.
